Just Give Me A Sign
by Divine.But.Unkind
Summary: "Wh-Who sent you?" "America did. He said you've been a bad boy, Honduras." The voice said calmly, mockingly, and evilly. "Bad my ass! Let me go!" Honduras yelled out, thrashing and kicking everywhere. "I SAID LET ME, EL SALVADOR!" Contains slight RussAme.


o.o! New story because I cant help it. Straight to the point.

I do not own Hetalia. Sadly. Or the whole LatinoAmerica Hetalia family would be there.

Pairings: OC X OC (Honduras and Gangster!El Salvador) That's the main one. Love triangle: England x America x Evil!WorldDominant!Russia, Spain x Lovino :D ! Germany x Italy, Prussia x Canada x Slight Male!Ukraine, Nicaragua x Male!Guatemala, Belgium x Male!Belarus, Belize x Seychelles x France, and theres one hell of a lot more but for now, those are it.

Full Summary: Russia has finally done it. He's finally managed to gain control of almost every country in the world, making them his slaves and him their dark leader. But there is still those who fight, in hope of bringing back the world they once knew. But sides are clashing, denying their love. Good against evil, dark against light. Can it all go back or will it all end in disaster?

I think I did pretty good :P! Now enjoy!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A young golden eyed brunette ran as fast as he could, nearly tripping and falling many times, but still continuing. He couldn't let himself get caught! No, he couldn't let the Resistanza down! His legs went even faster in the rain as his thoughts clucked at him in his head. He quickly raised a hand to brush his damp bangs out of his eyes.

"Give it up, _Honduras_, Theres no point in running away, Maje!(1)" A deep voice yelled out behind the scared boy. Honduras gasped as he heard his voice. Him. While lost in his thoughts, Honduras accidentally crashed to the ground, quickly sitting up, only to have a punch thrown right at his face.

"Agh! Damn it!" He hissed in pain as his hand nursed his bruising left cheek. He looked up, his bright gold/brown meeting dark brown eye. He could have sworn he saw guilt flash through them. But it must have been the fall and punch screwing with his head.

He gasped as he was lifted off the ground, two tan hands wrapping around his neck, his own trying to fight them off, for survival. Not now.. Not this.. He cant let his family down.. The Resistanza.. His eyes filled with tears he struggled to no avail.

"Wh-Who sent you?" "America did. He said you've been a bad boy, Honduras." The voice said calmly, mockingly, and evilly.

"Bad my ass! Let me go!" Honduras yelled out, thrashing and kicking everywhere.

"I SAID LET ME, EL SALVADOR!" Honduras roared, and managed to kick El Salvador right below the.. Belt. said boy threw the other to the ground, howling in pain. The last thing he saw was Honduras' sad painful eyes and his image running away in the rain before it all went black.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Honduras gasped, way out of breath, as he slammed the door open of the small house/hide-out of where the Resistanza stayed. No more that five seconds later, a woman with beautiful long black curly hair, known as Nicaragua, and a man with ear length bright brown hair, known as Guatemala, came in rushing through the small living room, closing the door behind Honduras and ushering him to the couch, on occasions having to help him up, since the boy was so tired he could collapse and was at any moment.

As if on cue, more members showed up. "Honduras? Can you hear me, baby boy?" Nicaragua asked as . Honduras gulped and slowly nodded, trying his best to keep awake and not just plain off pass out on the couch.

"Honduras, can you tell me what happened?' Guatemala spoke, with urgency in his voice.

"Nnnhh." Honduras moaned. "I.. I met up with Spain at the shop. On my way back I felt as if I was being followed.. I turned around and It was El Salvador. Then it turned into a chase.. And when he caught m.. he told me America had sent him." Honduras spoke softly and slowly, choking through tears at the mention of Salvador.

It all went quiet after he mentioned America. Every stood still, eyes wide open and mouths agape, all thinking the same thing. Then..

"Wh-what…?" Came a voice with a heavy British accent.

Honduras felt a pang of guilt violently hit his heart. He's such an idiot. He should have known to keep it a secret until England himself found out. But maybe Argentina was right.. Maybe he is an idiot. A careless jerk.

'CRASH!'

And with that Honduras couldn't take it anymore. He strained his muscles, and urged them to support his body a little longer and he took off, running up the stairs before anyone could stop him, heavy warm tears hitting his cold skin like fire.

Downstairs he could hear England break down crying, and Belize desperately trying to calm his 'Momma' down. This made him feel even worse. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned, his face meeting a chest, hugged nicely by a yellow soccer jersey. Brazil…

"Oye, Honduras.. You okay?" The brunette (with a really weird piece of stubborn brown hair that stuck straight out up in the middle of his head) said softly in a Brazilian accent.

Honduras looked up at him through teary eyes. "No.." He sniffed, "I should have kept it a secret. I know how over time, England grew to love America, and how America betraying us would hurt him." Honduras spoke barely above a whisper as Brazil embraced him, petting him.

"Its not your fault. The only one we have to blame for this is Russia. The damn bastard that took everything from us for world dominance. Buts that's why we fight, Honduras. We're the Resistanza. All of use are strong and an important part to it.." Brazil spoke as he ran fingers through the boys soft silky brown hair.

"I-I don't even know if I am.. Im a failure Brazil! Our next plans against Russia could have been ruined because of me!" Honduras hissed, his voice muffled by Brazil's chest.

"No Honduras. Your job is very important and dangerous. You could be killed! And that worries us.. That worries me.." Brazil spoke, hugging the shorter boy tighter as he gasped.

"Aww! Would you look at the two lover birds!"

And of course Prussia had to ruin the moment…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The tension during dinner was immensely thick, so thick it could be cut with a knife. Honduras could barely eat, feeling Nicaragua's worried gaze and England's questioning one on him. He poked his chicken with his fork, then sighed. There was no point in eating in a situation like this. So he decided to ease things up a bit..

"So, What's next?" He asked quietly, giving a forced smile.

"What do you mean?" Chile asked in a monotone voice, his eyes coldly looking at him. This made Honduras cringe and shrink away

He knew Chile didn't hate him..

But he had his doubts….

And after all it was his fault Argentina up and left.. Not to mention, Argentina WAS Chile's boyfriend…

Honduras looked down at his late again, fiddling with his fork. He remembered his and Argentina's fight clearly… and how Argentina up and left to Russia because of him.. And how that had broken Chile completely…

Sometimes he thought it was a practical fact that he was a failure..

He sighed and looked up sadly again.

"The next plan to keep La Resistanza going.." He said shyly.

….

…

"J-Just tell the boy, eh.." A usually quiet Canada said, Prussia (Who's fingers where intertwined with the Canadian country) Nodding.

Everyone turned to him, some grumbled and others sighed.

As this went on for ten minutes, everyone debating whether they should tell the boy or not, Hungary (Who had been in her room all day) was beginning to grow impatient…

And impatient….

And impatient…

And now irritatingly impatient.

"GOD JUST SHUT UP EVERYBOY! Tell the boy! He deserves o know!" She stood up, yelling, her chair falling back.

Everyone immediately quieted down, all but Nicaragua and Panama.

"What?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nicaragua." Guatemala spoke, gently grabbing her hand, his voice serious although his face remained emotionless. "He deserves to know too. Its not that big of a deal too." He said calmly, staring at both female countries who was stood up.

Honduras watched all of this unfold quietly, leaning back in his chair, brows furrowed in deep thought.

They where treating him like a child again! He was no child! He wasn't Belize!

He frowned, face flushing red with embarrassment and anger.

"Valla, ya pues! Calm down and tell me what all this is about!" He yelled out, startling at least almost everybody at the huge dining table.

Venezuela saw where this is going and turned to a now extremely serious France (Creepy in Honduras' opinion) and spoke to him in a soft yet commanding voice, "France, be a dear, Por Favor, and take Belize, Peru and Seychelles to their rooms please." She said, motioning to the both frightened and shocked kids who sat, mouths wide open, watching the argument unfold.

France nodded, and strode over to the kids, smiling. He spoke some soft words, to which neither of them twitched a smile to. He picked Seychelles up, took hold of Belize's hand and motioned for Peru to follow them. He walked upstairs with the kids, the others watching before returning to their quarrel.

Honduras turned to them now, trying to keep a serious face, but failing as the corners of his mouth kept twitching into a frown and his eyes kept narrowing. He wanted to know to. What was the next step to defeating Russia and regaining the rest of countries, those who had fallen under Russia's hands, their power and freedom.

And most importantly and secretly…

When he would get to see _him _again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

You know.. I think I did pretty good:D ! I actually got a good plot and got high hopes for this story. And what I like best about it is that I have decided to of course include the Latin American countries, you know, mixing up the Latin family here and there, making them a part of this story.

Well, I really do hope this story gets support. Now click away my lovelies and find out our lovely Resistanza's plan. Sorry for the OOC-ness, it had to be done ;D !

TILL NEXT TIME BOO-BOO'S!


End file.
